Jo Amon
|-|Y0= |-|YK= |-|YK2= |-|Y3= |-|Y4= |-|Y6= Summary Jo Amon (亜門 丈, Amon Jō) is a recurrent secret character in the Yakuza series and the leader and most powerful member of the mysterious assassin Amon Clan after the death of his father So. He serves as the continual bonus superboss of the game, being the ultimate challenge available only after all the respective substories are completed. He seeks to defeat Kazuma Kiryu out of his sense of pride. He also makes a cameo appearance in SEGA's Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise after all substories minus his are completed, where he fights against and eventually loses to Kenshiro, ultimately succumbing to his Hokuto Shinken and exploding after shouting out Toshihiro Nagoshi's name. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A, higher with Dragon Spirit and Extreme Heat Mode, even higher with melee weapons and explosives Name: Jo Amon Origin: Yakuza Gender: Male Age: Unknown (likely around Kazuma's age) Classification: Human Assassin, Leader and Clan Member of the Amon Clan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Master Martial Artist and Power Mimicry (Has studied and perfectly copied various fighting styles to great effect, such as Kiryu's Dragon of Dojima Style and Majima's Mad Dog of Shimano style. Also copied various fighting styles from over thousands of fighters via a digital simulation machine and later absorbed it into his real self. Also copied Kiryu's ability to use Dragon Spirit and Extreme Heat Mode), pseudo-Flight (By copying Akiyama's kicking technique), Able to use a variety of weapons to great effect, Highly-trained assassin, Stealth Mastery, Shockwave Inducement (Can create shockwaves with his stomps), Energy Projection (Capable of firing energy onto Kiryu during Yakuza 4), Absorption (Via the IFR-7), Telekinesis (Tossed lethal umbrellas with his mind. All other members of the Amon Clan also possess telekinesis and some can even fly around because of this), Duplication (Capable of creating multiple white copies of himself during Yakuza 5), Genius Intelligence, Acrobatics, Summoning (Capable of summoning a tactical kill satellite in Yakuza 4, and eventually gains the power to summon umbrellas out of nowhere to shoot at Kiryu as seen in Yakuza 5. Can also summon drones and automated landmines), Stealth Mastery, Aura Manipulation (Has his own version of Dragon Spirit and Extreme Heat Mode), Forcefield Creation and Limited Invulnerability (Can use his aura to create a barrier that can reduce received damage, and is immunized to damage inflicted by certain Heat Moves if said Heat Move is repeatedly used. Also gains access to Dragon Spirit and eventually Extreme Heat Mode), Explosion Manipulation and Electricity Manipulation (Regularly uses explosives grenades capable of killing Kiryu in less than three to four hits. Capable of creating multiple explosions and electricity during Yakuza 3 and can create explosions with his punches and his sledgehammer during Yakuza 4. Wields an electric lightsaber. Used explosive landmine drones in Yakuza 6), Fire Manipulation (With his red lightsaber), Status Effect Inducement (With flashbang grenades and with his blue lightsaber; a single stroke can leave its victims dazed for over several seconds) and Light Manipulation (With flashbang grenades), Indomitable Will, Extreme Pain Tolerance and Resistance to Extreme Temperatures (Has trained on the Himalayas, Mexico, through the harsh desert climates of the African Sahara and has swam 10 laps in the frozen cliffs of Iceland and through the rough waters of Dover Strait without stopping) Attack Potency: Small Building level (One of, if not, the strongest people Kazuma has ever fought; fought against the former many times despite losing to him in the end; also fought against Majima during the events of Yakuza 0. Should be comparable to his brothers, who went toe-to-toe with Taiga Saejima), higher with Dragon Spirit and Extreme Heat Mode (Has the same power-ups as Kiryu), even higher with melee weapons and explosives (Can one-shot Kiryu with his explosives and can kill Kiryu with two to three hits with his dagger and lightsabers) Speed: Subsonic movement speed (Capable of running fast enough to leave behind afterimages and skid marks on the ground as of Yakuza 3 and onwards. Can keep up with Majima. Can also run so fast that he leaves behind a fire trail. Considerably swifter than Kiryu even with the latter using Rush Mode. Copied Akiyama's technique and thus can also sustain himself in mid-air by relentlessly kicking his opponent until his Heat runs out) with Hypersonic combat speed and reactions (Capable of easily keeping up with Kiryu; also kept up with Majima in their own fight from Yakuza 0. He too, can dodge bullets like Majima and Kiryu, and any attempts to shoot at him will result in him effortlessly dodging all rounds) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Wrestled with Kiryu and Majima. Should be comparable to his father So, who can casually swing around a demi-cannon with his bare hands, with demi-cannons weighing over 2500 kg. Should also be comparable to the rest of his brothers, who can hold their own against Saejima) Striking Strength: Small Building Class, higher with Dragon Spirit and Extreme Heat Mode Durability: Small Building level (Took hits from Majima, who can hit this hard. Has taken many hits from Kazuma throughout their years of fighting each other, and is the only person to be able to successfully block his Tiger Drop. On par with his brothers, who can take hits from Taiga Saejima), higher with Dragon Spirit and Extreme Heat Mode, even higher with forcefields (Can withstand what would otherwise be lethal attacks) Stamina: Incredibly high. Has trained in the Himalayas, Mexico, the Sahara, and even swam 10 laps in the frozen cliffs of Iceland (Strait of Dover in Kiwami 2, which was also noted to be frigid) despite the extreme temperatures. Able to stay in his fight against Kazuma for a long period of time in each encounter. Has stated of consistently training to near-death situations performing extreme rigorous training in order to hone his skills to the max Range: Standard melee range, higher with weapons. Standard Equipment: Various weapons (knife, guns, electric blades, a massive portable cannon, throwing blades, grenades, bombs, a remote that shoots lasers from above, etc.). Also gained flying rotors that can (oddly) do damage and interrupt his opponents' attacks and moving sensor land mines. Also has access to flying drones that can kill his opponents instantly upon explosion Intelligence: Genius. Jo Amon is a highly skilled assassin trained in many arts of fighting and killing, having a long winning streak of taking down many people prior to his encounter with Kazuma. He is also very skillful in using weapons, ranging from using a knife, to guns, to even high tech weaponry like advanced pistols, prototype photon blades and lightsabers, grenades and the like. Jo Amon is also highly knowledgeable with technology, having designed a blueprint idea of a machine made specifically to adapt and copy Kazuma's fighting style and including that of the foes he fought and slaughtered in the past, even going so far as to make another copy of the machine himself as a backup plan. Dedicated 17 years to mastering the best known forms of martial arts just to get back at Majima, though he eventually ended up with Kiryu. Weaknesses: Overconfident and extremely arrogant in his abilities, has a big ego (according to Kazuma), hellbent on his revenge against Kazuma and his friends to the point of borderline insanity. Is generally sadistic and incredibly distrustful of anyone not a member of his clan. Clan protocol forbids him from fighting against women. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fighting Styles *'Dojima no Ryu:' Also known as the Dragon of Dojima. This style is the refined version of Kiryu's original moveset that has been used throughout the whole Yakuza series. It is similar to Majima's Shimano no Kyoken (Mad Dog of Shimano) style. Amon copied this style of Kazuma's after gathering data from him using a VR fighting machine, allowing him to utilize all of Kazuma's attacks and moves such as the Tiger Drop, Komaki Parry, and so on. *'Mad Dog:' AKA "The Mad Dog of Shimano". It is the signature fighting style associated with Majima throughout his appearances in all of the Yakuza series. Like Majima, Jo Amon can go into a state where he runs extremely fast, making his moves unpredictable and hard to keep up with (his version allows him to run even faster, being able to outpace Kazuma in one of their fights). Gallery amon fotns.jpg|Jo Amon as he appears in Fist of the North Star: Lost Paradise Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Yakuza Category:Sega Category:Antagonists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Knife Users Category:Gun Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Light Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Final Bosses Category:Geniuses Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Evil Characters Category:Shockwave Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Stealth Masters